Kari's Light Returns
by starcrossed angel
Summary: Its the same story, but nothing has been changed. Review, but please don't flame on incorrect names and plot holes.. i know where they are, but because this was one of my first fics, i want to see how far i've come as an author. thank you
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, it's characters or rights, no matter how much I want to! This is completely fictional although this episode does kinda tie in with a previous episode entitled, "His Masters Voice." Don't forget to r+r! cheers, Kari  
  
  
  
"Kari's Light Returns": Part one  
  
There's a knock on the door and T.K gets up to answer it. "It's... it's... it's happening again," says Kari and she passes out. T.K catches her and carries her inside and rests her on the couch.  
  
"Kari, hey Kari. Wake up!" says Gatomon, leaning over her with a worried expression on her face. "Huh? Where am I? Gatomon, T.K, Patamon?" says a groggy Kari. "We're right here Kari," they all answer, "What happened to you?" asks T.K. "Well," she starts to say sitting up, "The last thing I remember I was coming over to your house, and I saw them again..." T.K looks confused and asks, "Who are they Kari?" "Digimon, they keep trying to take me to their world, just like last time, it's happening again T.K, I'm scared." She looks into his eyes and he understands what must be done. "Let's go!" he says finally, standing up. "But where are we going T.K?" asks Patamon, "To the beach," and he helps Kari to stand. "Look, you said that last time, they wanted you to be there queen, right Kari?" she nods. " Well, it stops here, nothing and no one is going to take you away from me without a fight, so they better be prepared for the fight of their lives!" and he punches his palm.  
  
After emailing the rest of the DigiDestined, they all meet on the same cliff where the portal to the other dimension appeared. Kari starts to disappear but T.K holds onto her. "Right everyone, as soon as the portal opens, jump straight through and protect Kari at all costs!" he says looking at her. "You got it!" they all scream in unison. "T.K, its starting now." says a soft voice and Kari tugs at his shirt. He hugs her closer and tells her not to worry, "Everybody ready, make sure you have your D3's and D Terminals, this could get ugly." They all nod in agreement and with a wave of her hand Kari opens the portal. "Don't ask me how I did that," she says, "because I don't know" she continues. "By the way," starts Davis, "Who died and made T.S king?" he says. "Not now Davis!" shouts everyone.  
  
The journey is short and after a rough landing, the DigiDestined find themselves on a deserted dark beach. There is another lighthouse, which is shining dark light. "Look Yolei!" says Hawkmon, "its a control spire!" "That's our first priority, take it out!" says T.K, "My pleasure, ready Veemon?" asks Davis, "Digi-Armour Ener.... Gize!" And with that, Veemon digivolves into Flamedramon and destroys the spire. "That was easy!" says Davis, "now where is that stupid Dark Undersea Monster? I wanna get out of this stupid dimension so I can go play some soccer!" he continues.  
  
Meanwhile, in his kingdom, at the bottom of the ocean, the Undersea Monster and his subjects are making evil plans. An evil loud voice suddenly breaks the silence, "Bring him to me, he is the one that the Chosen One loves, if we have him, she will come." The Scubamon leave the kingdom in search of their target.  
  
"I'm tired, let's rest, we've been walking for hours." complains Yolei. "Yeah, this looks like a good place to stop, Yolei, what's on the menu for today?" asks Davis. "Well, we have a wonderful assortment of sushi, candy and sandwiches!" answers Yolei brightly. T.K has walked off and Kari goes to follow him. "Here, you need to keep up your strength" she says holding out a sandwich. "No thanks, I can't eat, you're the one that should be keeping up your strength anyway." She manages a smile. "Are you okay?" she continues, "I can feel that something's bothering you, what is it?" and she turns his head to face him. "It's nothing, really." and he looks down. "T.K, don't lie to me, I know you better than anyone else, and I can tell you're scared."  
  
"Hey! Where's Kari?" asks Davis. "Oh, she's over there, hugging T.K... What the?? Hugging T.K?!?!" says Yolei. "I knew it!" says Cody. "Knew what?" asks Davis bewildered. "I knew they were meant for each other!" answers Cody with a wide grin spread across his face. "What are you taking about?" says Davis angrily, "It's probably just a friendly hug, yeah, that's what it is..." he says trying to assure himself. "Really, and I suppose, that that's just a friendly kiss too!" says Yolei teasing. "What the??" and Davis whips his head around. "Made you look!" shouts Yolei grinning.  
  
Meanwhile, the conversation continues between Kari and T.K, "You know me so well," he blushes, "You know how I feel about you, I'm just scared of losing you again." He starts to say, "But whatever happens, I will always love you, and I'll always be here for you, no matter what, you know that right?" She rests her head on his shoulder and says, "Yeah, and I feel the same, I just don't want to let you down, ever." He lifts her chin slightly and answers, "You never could." Suddenly, just as their lips are about to meet, the Scubamon appear out of nowhere and push Kari out of the way and render T.K unconscious. They drag him to the watery depths with Kari screaming after him, "T.K!!!!!"  
  
Hearing her scream, the rest of the DigiDestined run up to Kari, "What's the matter, where's T.K?" they all ask. "They took him!" she says, and she starts to cry. Suddenly, a piece of paper comes flying at them, Kari picks it up, "Well, what is it?" asks Davis. "It's a ransom note for T.K" she answers. Yolei asks timidly, "What do they want?" Kari crushes the piece of paper and looks out towards the water, "Me" she answers simply.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter Two

Digimon: Digital Monsters the Unseen Episodes  
  
Kari's Light Returns: Part Two  
  
Previously, on Digimon: Digital Monsters...  
  
The Scubamon summoned Kari back to their dimension, but Kari transports the whole DigiDestined there. They manage to destroy a control spire, but T.K was kidnapped by the Dark Undersea Master's minions to bait Kari into becoming his Undersea Queen....  
  
"You can't go Kari, its a trap!" pleads Davis. "He's right! Besides, T.K would rather die than put you in any danger, you know that!" says Yolei. Kari turns around to look at them, tears steadily flowing down the sides of her face. The DigiDestined are silenced as Kari begins to speak in a quiet voice, "D-D-Don't you think I know this?" she starts, "It's... It's my fault that T.K got taken away!" she pauses then continues, "I'm not gonna just sit around here, waiting while, while... well who knows what they're doing to him!" They all look down, trying to find answers to the dilemma they are now faced with. Suddenly, Patamon speaks up, "I know that T.K can take care of himself" he says, flying over to Kari who holds him, "He's a tough kid, but he told me that whatever happens to him, protect Kari at all costs!" Gatomon takes a step forward, "You know how stubborn he is, how stubborn you both are!" she says, turning to Kari, "But if we're gonna do this, we have to do it right! We need a plan!" she adds. They all agree. "Hey, how about an ambush?" asks Davis, "They want Kari? Then they'll just have to come and get her!" he adds triumphantly. "That's not a bad idea Davis, how did you come up with that?" says Cody, "They're weaker on land, so we have to hit them hard and fast!" he continues. "I have an idea, why don't we..." says Yolei, and the plotting begins as Operation Save T.K is initiated.  
  
Meanwhile, in the depths of the ocean...  
  
T.K has chains around his wrist and ankles, and is anchored firmly to a cold, damp wall. The cell is cloaked in darkness and the chill of evil surrounds him. Suddenly, a door is opened and a silhouetted body can be seen. Squinting, T.K looks up as the dark form gives an evil chuckle. "Welcome, to my kingdom, and your new home. You had better get used to it, you are going to be here a long time... a very long time!" says the form. T.K begins to struggle but to no avail, the chains are just too strong, "She will never, never belong to you!" he screams in anguish. The form shows a smile, its red eyes glowing, "As long as I have you, the Chosen One must come, she must!" he says angrily, "Now bow down and swear allegiance to me!" he continues. T.K stands up straight and answers with dignity, "To what? You are nothing but a coward hiding behind the darkness, You are no king! She will never be yours! Never!!!" he screams. Outraged, the form turns around to leave, but not before saying, "Have fun my children..." and from behind him, appears an angry mob of snarling dark Digimon. T.K, unable to make out what the forms are, clenches his fists and prepares for the worst. The door closes and T.K is left in the cell, surrounded by a dozen pair of glowing red eyes. Kicking and punching, T.K tries desperately to fight them off, but the restraints are too strong for him to break. The digimon sink their teeth and claws into his arms and legs like his flesh was butter. T.K gives out a loud yell, "Kari!!!!!!" Watching on a screen from his throne sits the Undersea Master enjoying the show, "I will break him, and soon, his power will be mine!" he says hitting his fist against the armrest.  
  
With a sudden jolt, Kari wakes up screaming, "T.K!!!!!!!" she was soaked in a cold sweat and tears were rolling down her face. The rest of the DigiDestined wake up. "What-what's wrong Kari?" asks Davis worriedly, and he tries to put his arm around her but Kari stands up. "I... I saw him" she answers panicking. "Saw who?" they all ask confused. "T.K, he's in danger, he's hurt, he's scared! We have to help him!" she pleads desperately. Kari runs out towards the water and as she reaches the shoreline, she screams out, " I'm here! I'm ready to go! Just stop... stop hurting T.K!!!!" the kids and their Digimon although confused, follow Kari towards the water. They form a protective circle around her as Davis says, "Keep your eyes open everybody! Anything could happen, don't let Kari be taken ok?" they all nod in agreement. But nothing happens. Kari falls to the ground, weak. Gatomon rushes over to her worried, "Kari, are you okay?" she asks concerned. Kari rises slowly through the air, and suddenly, a burst of light engulfs her. Everything is illuminated and the DigiDestined shear the light from their eyes and gaze on in wonder. Kari is levitating and keeps saying the same thing over and over again, "T.K, T.K, T.K!"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter Three

Digimon Digital Monsters: The Unseen Episodes  
  
Kari's Light Returns: Part 3  
  
Previously, on Digimon, Digital Monsters...  
  
The DigiDestined had devised a plan to rescue T.K from the Dark Undersea Master, but Kari had a vision of where T.K was being held prisoner and saw him being attacked. Kari ran out to the water's edge and called out to the Scubamon, but collapsed and strange things have been happening since...  
  
"What's-What's happening to her?" asks Davis in amazement. Patamon and Gatomon look at each other and say together, "The Light!"  
  
"What do you mean, the light?" asks Cody. "Yeah!" chorus the others. "Well," starts Gatomon, "Four years ago, when we were battling the Dark Masters, we were separated from each other and Kari mysteriously fell ill. Tai blamed himself and left me to look after Kari while he went in search of the others. Kari was suddenly healed and when she regained consciousness she was filled with this overwhelming light. She gave everyone enough energy to defeat Dark Monzaemon!" Patamon continues, "She's special, that's why she has the Crest of Light. She is the key to defeat all darkness and that's why we have to protect her!" Suddenly, Kari levitating just above the ground, walks over to the water's edge. With a wave of her hand, a portal opens and she walks through with Patamon and Gatomon close behind. "Well, I trust Kari," says Yolei, "Let's go!" say the others and they follow Kari through the portal. There's a flash of light and the portal closes after them.  
  
The journey is short and it is dark, damp and cold when they arrive. "Do you feel that?" asks Armadillomon shivering, "Yeah, it's the chill of evil" answers Veemon looking around. "Come on, or we'll lose her!" screams Gatomon pointing ahead to Kari. She was walking at a steady pace, bringing light tot he darkest corners. "Do you hear that Yolei?" asks Hawkmon stopping. Davis, Yolei and Cody come to a stop. In Kari's light, in the corners of the room, Digimon are hiding, bowing their heads in fear, they were also chanting, "Queen Kari, Queen Kari." Looking around in confusion, Davis says, "They're everywhere, are they going to attack?" he asks looking worried. They run to catch up to Kari who had stopped by a wall. Placing a hand on it, she reveals a door and opens it. There lies a very bruised and battered T.K lying on the ground moaning in pain.  
  
He was lying in a small ball, shivering and moaning. He had cuts, scratches, bruises and teeth marks all over his arms and legs. Raising her hand, Kari brings T.K gently over to where she is standing. She places him slowly and gently on the ground while Yolei, Cody and Davis look on in amazement. Nobody dared move. They were cloaked in silence. Using the last of her strength, Kari heals T.K and brings him to full strength, before collapsing. Still conscious, Kari manages a smile as T.K sits down next to her. Lifting her head to rest on his lap and placing one hand on hers and the other stroking her head he whispers gently, "Hey you!" and he flashes a smile, " I knew you'd come for me!" Staring up into his aqua eyes, she answers, "Th-Th-Thank you for believing in me T.K" he bends down to kiss her on her forehead, "There was never any reason to doubt you Kari, never!" he replies. He squeezes her hand more tightly as she closes her eyes briefly. This is proves too much for T.K, who is thinking about all the pain that Kari has had to deal with, he cries to himself. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and from the earth rises a dark throne. The Dark One finally shows his evil face.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but, it is time for my queen to take her place on the throne," begins the evil form. For the first time, T.K could see the face of the king. He was a Digimon, only evil. "My name by the way, is Mermandramon, but you can call me, Master!" and he gives a loud chuckle at the thought. T.K gets down on one knee and gently kisses Kari on her cheek. "She looks so peaceful" he thought, "Don't worry Kari, I'll protect you no matter what!" He steps towards the throne and in a loud voice he screams, "This ends now!!!" and a burst of light blots forth and hits Mermandramon. Gatomon and Patamon face each other and nod as they read each other's thoughts. In a split second Patamon has digivolved into Angemon and Gatomon into Angewomon. The rest of the Digimon armour-digivolve and Mermandramon is defeated. The dimension is restored to its former glory and the darkness plagues the Digimon of that dimension no longer. After saying their goodbyes and begging T.K and Kari to stay as the rulers of their small kingdom, to which they decline, the DigiDestined return home to the real world.  
  
"What does she see in him? I don't understand!" says Davis in frustration as he kicks a nearby tree. He is very upset and goes in search of Kari and some answers. He finds what he's looking for, and a whole lot more. Under the shade of a tree, watching the setting sun and talking and laughing, sit T.K and Kari. Her head is resting on his shoulder and he has an arm around her. "What the..?" starts Davis. T.K turns around to see Davis, "Hi Davis!" says T.K with a smile. "He's trying to show you up!" thinks Davis to himself, "That's not gonna happen! I won't let it! Kari loves me!" and with that, he lunges at T.K throwing him to the ground. "Davis, quit it! I will not fight you!" screams T.K. Kari runs after them and screams out T.K's name before managing to step in between the two boys. They separate immediately. "Davis, you have to stop this!" she pleads desperately, "It's hurting you, it's hurting me and it's hurting T.K!" she continues. She walks over to T.K who outs an arm around her, "See Davis, we T.K and I...." and she pauses to think about what to say without hurting Davis' feelings, "We care a lot about each other" he continues hugging Kari closer to him. She looks up at him smiling. "We're-We're..." and he faces Kari once again, "We're in love" she completes his sentence. She walks over to Davis and places a hand on his shoulder as she says, "You're my friend Davis, I'm sorry but, that's all we'll ever be." He turns away from her and T.K, who had his hand outstretched, "I hope we can be friends Davis, I really do" said T.K. Fighting back the tears as hard as he could, Davis turns and runs away. The words, "We're in love!" keeps echoing through Davis' mind as a steady flow of tears comes pouring down his face. He keeps running but he doesn't know where he's going. Feeling lost and alone he tries to face his rejection, he thinks to himself, "Rejection."  
  
  
  
To be Continued... 


End file.
